My Kiyoko
by The Loved And Unloved
Summary: Senior year should be awesome, right? But for those who are drowning in trying to make up credits, its pure hell. Eren was 8 credits short from being able to graduate. In order to recover them before the year is up; he's given a permanent tutor. What happens when he turns out to be an asshat? Eren soon finds out his tutor's "dirty" little secret... [Full Summary Inside]
1. Full Summary

**~Full Summary:**

Senior year should be awesome, right? But for those who are drowning in trying to make up credits, its pure hell. Eren was 8 credits short from being able to graduate. He really slacked off his Freshman year and failed a few classes his Sophomore &amp; Junior year. In order to recover them before the year is up; he's given a permanent tutor for the remainder of their senior year. This honor student was just there to help him study hard for all the online testing that Eren would have to do afterwards. But what happens when he turns out to be an asshat? Surely there had to be more to his stone-cold exterior, and there definitely was. Eren soon finds out his tutor's "dirty" little secret—but where there is one, there is many more… _[Rated M for Coarse Language &amp; Sexual Themes in future chapters]_

Chapter 1 is on next page thingy ^^


	2. Chapter 1: Mr Asshat

**My Kiyoko**

**Chapter 1: **Mr. Asshat

Eren was just sitting in one of the chairs in the auditorium; not really paying much mind to the surrounding students. He couldn't believe half of these unintelligent human beings even made it to high school. They were so stupid, he felt ashamed that he had to be even grouped in the same category as them. And that would be: credit-needing-dumbasses.

He sighed heavily as he glanced over at the one brunette who made the most senseless comment; he really just wanted to bang his head into a door. But Eren didn't glare, he just stared intensely. Not that anyone was even paying attention to him, but it was just a safety precaution. Some sport players were in this group close by, and it would prove a great nuisance if he was caught giving anyone a dirty look. Not that he couldn't beat the shit out of them even if they tried, he just couldn't __afford__to be suspended when he was in dire need of credits. Besides, unneeded fights were not his thing.

The chestnut haired boy just cocked his head in the direction where no one seemed to be around. He couldn't stop thinking of what kind of tutor he would get. __I really hope it's actually a person with a sense of communication who can ACTUALLY explain a problem to me.__He thought with a bit of annoyance creeping into his now forming headache.

__These people need to learn when to speak and when to shut the hell up,__Eren groaned quietly.

His eyes caught the principal as he staggered across the stage and near the podium. Of course no one else noticed that he had made his presence, but it couldn't be helped. Morons would be morons until told otherwise. He watched the man curiously before he cleared his throat and spoke into the mic.

"Hello students, please take your seats," he started, "this should be a quick thing so studying can take place as quickly as possible." He smiled genuinely.

The other teens hastily took their seats and shut themselves up. Eren smirked. __Who knew they could be so serious so rapidly.__

"Thank you. Now, you know why you are all here, correct? It's because you slacked off somewhere in the last 3 years and need to make up credits in order to graduate. Some of you might only need 2, while others might need half of the needed credits. Regardless, it's important that we have as many students as possible graduate." He paused, then gestured his hand to indicate for someone to come hither.

Soon enough, other students came walking onto the stage in a single file line. The amount up there matched how many people were seated below. So there were about 50 in total; 25 on each side. Which was significantly a smaller group compared to most years.

"The 'interests' part of your application when signing up was taken into consideration when we were assigning tutors. But don't forget these honor students are paired with one of you also based on what you need to make up," He cleared his throat again, "And the slip you received is the same slip your tutor will have. So keep in mind, we will know if you switch the piece of paper." A sly grin creased his face.

"To no further delay; tutors, go meet your students for the rest of the semester." The principal took a step back from the microphone and supervised his senior students.

Eren stood up and reached in his buttpocket to get his slip. It read "AA." He thought it was unusual, but decided to shrug it off and go in search for his teacher. He held it so any person walking by could see it with no problem, and about five minutes later someone did should up with the same "AA" writing.

But a little taken back by his apathetic expression, he didn't say a word. His tutor had a weird looking haircut; the under part of his hair was shaved while the rest flowed casually. It was black and seemed well kept. Eren thought his height was pretty average and maybe a little too short, but this kid was even shorter. He smirked a little, feeling a little better that his height wouldn't be a problem in this. His stare was unnerving; his almost gray eye color didn't even help brighten up his facial expression.

Despite that, the brown haired boy cleared his throat and started to talk, "Hi, I'm Eren. It's a pleasure to finally meet my tutor." He grinned pleasantly. But it seemed like his words were ignored; the guy in front of him just stared coldly at him.

__Sheesh, this guy seems…yeah…maybe he's just socially awkward?__He tried to convince himself.

"Um are y—," He was cut off by the apathetic male.

"Call me Levi. I expect you to listen to what ever I have to say. I'm not very patient with dumbasses, so don't annoy me, got that?" He spat in a deep tone.

Eren didn't know how to respond, so he just nodded and gave an empty expression. __Damn, for a little man he has deep ass voice.__

"Then let us be off to the library," He stated before just casually walking past Eren and towards the door.

He was going to ask which one, but he didn't get the chance to. Even if he wanted to question it, he doubted he'd even obtain an answer. __I don't think I really like this guy very much…__

He soon found his answer as they made their way to the entrance of the library in the school. Not once did the honor student glance back; he seemed uninterested in Eren, which was alright with him. __Levi is kind of an asshat, like, is this how a tutor is supposed to act? Maybe he's just having a bad day! That has to be it. I know I'm grumpy on terrible days, so yeah.__He smiled faintly; thinking he had the right answer.

The brunette rushed ahead of his teacher and opened the door for him. And instead of a thank you, he got a, "Don't ever get the door for me, EVER," The black haired male growled in anger and proceeded in without another word.

Jaeger just stood there in woe. Until he realized how far ahead Levi was; he swiftly caught up so it would go unnoticed.

They sat secluded from every other pair. __I hope he doesn't try to kill me here for getting the door for him. I never meant any harm. Ughh, this guy…__He bit his lip in irritation.

"So let's see," the teacher took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and read it carefully with a pair of glasses he pulled put, "You are quite awful at English, aren't you?"

He tensed up in aggravation, "Yeah, I guess so," he replied nonchalantly.

Levi sighed in annoyance, "When having a session such as this one, please say 'yes sir,' or 'no sir.' Not 'yeah.' Got that?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes sir," Eren replied almost immediately.

"Good. Well, it seems you failed your Freshman year &amp; Sophomore year English class, and barely passed last year. You also failed your math class 10th &amp; 11th grade as well as Science 9th &amp; 10th grade and—" He paused, "How the hell do you fail Art? Ughhhh, you also need an extra elective credit, which would have to be either a computer class or," He paused again, "or take a weightlifting class. Those are the only two that are available this semester." He finally finished.

He thought about what class he'd rather take, and the obvious one would be weights, but somehow he couldn't speak. __What is wrong with me?__

"Well, what class? I have to turn this in after we are done here," He gave a dark glare.

"Ohhh, ummm, w-weightlifting," he stuttered. __Why am I like this? I feel like he wants to choke me...__

"Figured as much," he was writing something down on the same paper he was observing before. He then looked at his watch, "It's about three now, so we have an hour. But on most days we'll have more time, just not today." He explained firmly.

"And why is that, sir?" He shouldn't have asked that.

Levi clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes intensely at the boy seated across from him. "Is that any of your business?" He snapped.

Stunned he only said, "no sir, sorry." His teacher continued to glare until he sighed heavily and pulled learning materials from his bag.

And with that, the study session went into play. Eren took notes but never once asked questions of the fear that his tutor would snap at him again. He was only slightly fearful of him, but the main reason was that he didn't want to fight or possibly lose him as a tutor. Regardless of his asshole attitude, he was a decent teacher.

The hour flew by quickly and they packed up their things and started towards the door. Eren was the first one to head in that direction. He only prayed that everything from the moment he stood up to walk away to the point where he got his car would go smoothly; but not even to the door, Levi's voice was being projected. He froze in place.

"We'll meet here Monday through Friday, and weekends will only be available in the morning, got that?" The shorter male rushed right past him and out the door.

"Y-yes sir," he mumbled as he watched his tutor walk away hastily. He seemed to be heading toward the front office.

Eren then remembered Levi mentioned of turning in that paper. But the brown haired guy didn't honestly care too much; he strolled to his locker. While throwing his textbooks and notebooks into it rigorously, his thoughts of his teacher resurfaced on an annoyed level.

__And this is the start of many more painful days of dealing with him…__He rubbed his temples; trying to do away with his small headache. __I'm really hoping he's just having one of those days, but deep inside I know he's ALWAYS like this. How come I've never seen this kid before? I thought I knew all the faces of the honor students…how did he go unnoticed? Weird.__

After making his way to the entrance, he finally exited the school and headed over to his car, "Wonder where he went…" he murmured to himself.

"If you are referring to me, I am right here." Levi said with a bored expression.

He jumped, "Oh my gosh, I didn't even see you there." Eren was scared half to death by the random appearance.

The black haired boy grabbed the other male's collar and pulled him close to his face, "Was that a short joke?" He snarled.

A wide eyed Eren shook his head 'no' and was slowly released from the boy's tight grip, "Good," he huffed under his breath. _Is this kid so shameless he doesn't even get discouraged by a misjudgment?_

They both continued to stare each other down strongly, until a familiar ringing interrupted it. The brown haired boy quickly rushed to pick it up, "Hello? Oh, yea, yea, yea. I know. I am on my way right now. Ughhh, I know, I'll be there soon. Okay I'll stop by the store, yes. Bye." He hung up his cellular device and smiled at the shorter person in front of him.

"Well, I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow." He faked a smile.

Levi just nodded uninterested as Eren skipped off into the distance.

__This little shit….__Levi thought before too heading off to his car.

_******Kiyoko means "innocent child" in Japanese****_


	3. Chapter 2: Talking Shit

**My Kiyoko**

**Chapter 2:**Talking Shit

The teacher continued to write out what she was explaining on the board; she seemed to be getting slightly frustrated. She voice raised a little as she spoke. She then began to pace back and forth as if she was trying to calm herself down.

This was normal in a regular leveled high school course. Teachers sometimes just wanted to punch every student in the face because of their stupidity, but they can't. This is why Eren's math teacher was walking anxiously to try and find some tranquility.

But he couldn't even focus on note taking to even really get annoyed by his classmates' slow comprehending minds. He's been stressed out for the last three weeks; since he was given is __lovely__tutor. Levi wasn't just the type of teacher to just let his student take notes, no. He also has to have a quiz at the end of every week and today was one the testing days.

__Man, if I don't do well, he'll scold me for sure. I really wish he'd lighten up a bit. We have 4 months to get this done; any normal person would think that maybe slowing down would be the better option. Not that I can't learn quickly, it's just annoying. HE'S annoying. I wonder if he even has any friends…__Eren thought while becoming even more unfocused.

"Eren Jaeger," The teacher called.

His name being called is what made him come back to reality; he was so deep in thought he forgot where he was for a second. He shot his head straight to the front of the room where his teacher was holding a slip of paper indicating he was needed somewhere. He gathered his things and threw his back over his shoulder and headed to the front of the room.

She smiled as she extended her arm out to hand him the piece of paper. He took it, returning the grin before walking out the classroom door. He didn't glance at what it said, he just strolled right out. He didn't even bother to stop walking until he spotted an all too well familiar face.

"What are you doing here?" He growled vexed.

He just rolled his eyes as he continued to lean against the wall. "I came to chat, brat," Levi answered rather annoyed.

"And you couldn't wait until after school or something?" He asked, disregarding his 'brat' comment.

"Tck, don't be such a shithead about this," He averred distastefully.

He sighed angrily and gritted his teeth. "Okay. Then what did you want to talk about. Y'know, that was so important that you had to pull me out from class? You know the class I was taking notes in?" He dictated very bitterly.

The brunette gawked him intensely with a sense of wanting to punch him. __This guy really gets under my skin. I wish he would stop treating me like a good-for-nothing child.__

"Well, you little shit, I was told to inform you that you will be starting your weightlifting class next Monday during 7th period," Levi didn't even glance over at him as he spoke. He just kept his typical indifferent expression.

Eren calmed down a little, "Alright, thank you for telling me." He tried to speak as smoothly as possible.

"You know if you want to fight me, just punch me already," he hissed with a smirk marking his features.

Jaeger sighed, "I honestly despise fighting. I find it meaningless. Besides, I would like to be your friend if you'd stop treating me like I am less than you. I get that you're smarter than me, but don't act like you're better than everyone else. That's what gets on my nerves the most," confessed a very fumed boy.

The raven haired male just kept his eyes shut and only spoke a few words, "Tsk, whatever you say."

And that's all that took for him to snap. He bolted towards Levi and grabbed his collar and pinned him up against the wall even further. But the boy he was holding onto just gave him a very dull look, and that only fueled the fire. He invaded his personal bubble even more by only being an inch away from his face.

"Fucking listen, dammit!" Eren hissed in a low tone so he wouldn't attract attention to them.

The brown haired boy just stared into his grey eyes until he finally spoke, "You're too close to my face. It's rather uncomfortable," he voiced low as well.

It was a few minutes until Eren opened his mouth as to say something, but he was cut off by a completely unexpected kiss. He then quickly jumped off with a deep, red blush crossing over his face. It was mostly from embarrassment and shock.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Roared the seventeen year old.

"You didn't move and so I was left to drastic measures. And it seemed to work as you are no longer clinging onto me." Levi took his hand and dusted off his collar as if dirt was collect on it from Eren's grip.

The red faced male took his shaking hand and covered his face his with it. He tried to hide his shameful expression. But his shame quickly turned to rage. "You could have just punched me or pushed me, not that!" He protested against his tutor's action.

"It's not like it meant anything between you or me. So try and forgot about it," he stated very steadily.

He pinched the bridge of nose with his face now fading to a pink shade, "Alright, but still. That was completely unnecessary, Levi." He furrowed his eyebrows in displeasure of the entire situation.

__I really should have just backed off and not of even dealt with him to begin with. It's not like he'll change either way.__He admitted to himself in defeat.

"What was unnecessary, was you even touching me," He spat in disgust.

He sighed, "You're right. I shouldn't have. Sorry sir." Eren smirked and finally dropped his hand from his face, which was finally calmed down now.

Levi's eyes widened a bit as he glanced up to see the male distantly in front of him. "Humph. Remember you have a quiz today." He then closed his eyes again and gave a bored expression.

"I am well aware, sir." He leered calmly.

Five minutes went by of awkward silence, and they both avoided any eye contact. Eren cleared his throat which slightly sparked the boy across from him, his attention. But he didn't say a word, only lightly looked over to his tutor. He just had an impassive mien.

"Hey brat—" But he was cut off by the lunch bell. He cursed under his breath and decided that he would just not even bother talking.

"What were you gonna say?" The other boy asked curiously.

But he ignored his question as he started walking in the direction of where lunch was going to take place. Eren came to the conclusion that it would be better to just leave it at that and follow him in the same direction. Of course he was much farther behind him; that was for a reason.

__Ughh, I don't get this guy. Sometimes he's calm and next thing anyone knows, he's completely ignoring me for only God knows what reasons. Calm down Eren. Maybe he has a rough home life, yeah. That could be it.__He started making up speculations to try and calm his nerves. __Though, I haven't been right yet; not once. So he's just a general Asshat apparently. Ah well, I need to get used to it if I want to graduate.__

**~;~**

Soon after the bell, students were pouring in and getting in line for a meal. Unless you were like Eren, than you have a lunch from home. After taking it out and observing it carefully, his two best friends took their seats with him.

"Hey Armin; hey Mikasa," He stated casually before taking a bit of his turkey on wheat sandwich.

"Hello Eren," greeted Armin with a small grin creasing his face.

"Salutations," replied Mikasa with a sheltered expression.

They broke out in a short conversation about how they were doing and how classes were so far. His two friends too took out lunches that were packed from home. Suddenly, a familiar face walked by their table, and Mikasa instantly glared at him.

She growled, "So how's it going with midget boy?"

He giggled a little at her hatred, "Don't call him that, he might hear you."

"No he won't, he's too tiny to hear among the big people voices," She insulted.

Eren just smiled, "He actually has incredible hearing. He even knows what I say clearly, when I mumble under my breath. So, be careful."

"Well, that's also when it's just you two. He might not be able to pick up on a specific voice among the many people here in one environment," Armin interjected into the conversation before taking a sip of his water.

"True," admitted the brown haired boy, "and nothing has really changed. He's still an asshat, regardless." He finally answered his best friend's original question.

"So nothing eventful has happened? Not even friends?" The blond asked with an eyebrow raised.

Eren instantaneously recalled earlier. His face increased in a pink tint and covered it quickly; his friends stared curiously at him for a few moments until the raven haired girl placed her backhand on his forehead.

"Why are you so warm? Are you sick?" She asked kind of annoyed that there was a possibility that he was ill.

"No, no, no! I'm fine! I swear!" He laughed nervously.

"Then why is your face pink? Oh my gosh…what did that asshat do to you?" She started to stand up until he placed his hand over her's.

"Nothing! He didn't do anything; just sit down." He tried to convince her.

She did as she was instructed and sat back down, "I really hate him. I just want to fucking punch his fucking assface. I want to pound him so hard that he'll get even shorter. I want to—" She paused as the devil himself was right behind Eren.

"I can hear you talking shit, please keep it down," Levi's face twitched in aggravation.

"LEVI! Hi. Sorry about my friends. Mikasa doesn't really like you, and when she's not particularly fond of someone she likes to threaten them. Heheee…" The student laughed nervously as he smiled at his tutor.

"Likewise for me," commented the male behind Eren.

And with that, he walked off to his table where his friends were waiting.

"I told you he can hear you, Mikasa," He shook his head and continued to eat his lunch.

"Sorry…hope that didn't make things worse between you too," She frowned.

Eren thought about it for a bit, "I really doubt that it can get ANY worse to be 100% honest with you," he sighed realizing that it was the truth. "And Armin, no; I'm pretty sure we're not even friends."

"You should try to be. Being companions might make things a lot easier," His blue eyed best friend smiled kindly.

"I hope you're right."

And it was silent for the rest of the time until the bell rang for the next class. They said their goodbyes and went in different directions for class. But the brunette just stood there waiting. Waiting for whom? Nobody; just standing there aimlessly.

__I wish things weren't so annoying. Thank God I didn't say anything about him that would make him hate me anymore than he already does. But Mikasa…she just had to—scratch that. She's just looking out for me. We are like siblings after all. Well, I consider her more of a mother figure than anything.__He thought with a faint smile creasing his face.

"What are you doing, brat?" Spat Levi with the same apathetic expression as always.

__Speaking of him…ughh__ "I don't really know…" __Why was I here? What am I doing exactly?__

He sighed heavily, "Well you should probably get to class soon."

He nodded, but his body didn't move. He had his back against the wall and his arms folded across his chest. Something in him just had to ask, even if it meant getting punched. "How come you came over at my table today? I thought a person with pride likes yours, would ignore comments like that," The brown haired male asked without even looking up at his teacher.

"What a rude statement. I don't think it's any of you fucking business, now is it?" Snapped the raven haired boy.

Eren then sighed in frustration, "I would like to get to know you. I would like to be your friend, but I can't do that if you won't answer one simple question. Levi I—," he was cut off.

"I don't need your friendship. I'm alright with the way things are right now," he started to walk off further down the hallway.

He just stood and watched as his tutor wandered more and more down the hall until he took a left; he was then out of sight. __I think I just made things worse—if that was even possible. Ah well. He has to tutor me, because if I fail it also reflects him.__

Eren soon started heading towards class. __This afternoon should be interesting…__That was his last thought before he started running so he wouldn't be late to his next class.


	4. Chapter 3: Wait, What?

**A/N's: Okay so this takes place in an American school thingy. School starts in August and ends in May/June. The season that this taking place in is winter, but because I live in a southern state, there won't be snow haha **

**My Kiyoko**

**Chapter 3: **Wait, What?

After the events of earlier that day, Eren was not looking forward to their afternoon session. Not one bit. He wished he could just skip it for just today, but his absence wouldn't be overlooked by a certain black haired guy. He stared intensely at the clock in the classroom, watching every second tick by. It was getting close for the bell to ring to allow the student body to be dismissed.

His body shook a little in anxiousness. He would have to swallow his pride and apologize even though he had already. Even though if it weren't for Levi's nasty behavior. Things just didn't make much sense.

_Now that I think about it…we received our tutors by common interests right? What could I possibly have in common with him? But I also have to take into account that maybe he was given to me because of what I needed to make up, right? That can only make sense. There's no way I have any such common things with him. _Eren thought angrily.

Since he was thinking of other things, his mind drifted away from the uneasiness and grew into aggravation. And soon, the bell rang. It startled him at first, but he just sighed heavily. He grabbed his things and headed out the classroom.

He walked slowly down the hall. His mind wandered; watching students laugh and talk without a care in the world. He knew it must be nice to have such an at ease mind; not having one worry in the world. If only Eren had that luxury.

So lost in thought, he hadn't realized that he was already at the entrance of the library. He gulped with sweat streaming down the sides of his face. _Craaap! Why didn't I walk even slower?! _He shut his eyes and exhaled gradually; trying to calm his nerves. He was unsure if he could stop his restlessness before entering, but his body reacted before his mind could comprehend the situation.

His hands somehow made their way onto the handle and opened the door. His legs moved and his entire body was already in the room. He must have had a strange look, because the people around him just stared. And not in a concerned way, like they were the eyes of judgment.

But that didn't matter at the time, because all Eren was focused on was the short Senior in the back off the library. But for some reason Levi's attention wasn't on his student, but on something else. He couldn't tell from the entrance, so he snuck closer.

_What is he doing? Is he on the phone? I didn't even know he had a phone…I've never seen him use it. _Eren soon just strolled casually towards him. But his tutor's facial expression made him pause. He looked irritated; as if was about to punch a wall.

He gulped again, but this time in complete fright. _I've never seen him that pissed…scary…_ But with that, his presence was discovered.

"Oh, Eren." He almost seemed embarrassed, but his stone-cold face said otherwise. He was facing him, but he quickly turned around and held the phone closer to his face.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I got it. Bye." He growled as he hung up his phone. "Tsk. Sorry about that." He turned back around and looked up at Eren.

A little caught off guard by the apology, his eyes grew in shock. "Oh-hh it's okay." He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, with the phone call. I regret to inform you that we won't have the study session today. I have business to attend to." He stated sternly.

"Oh," Eren now knew better than to ask questions regarding anything personal with his tutor. "Well that's okay. Then I'll be on my way then, sir." He grinned just as he was about to walk off.

"I see you're learning, huh?" The black haired male asked with his arms folded over his chest.

The brunette swiftly turned around, not expecting anything else to be said. "Learning what, sir?" He was rather confused by his statement.

Levi sighed with the same cold look in his eyes. "You didn't go 'Oh really? Where are you going? Why can't you be here? Who called?' or anything of that sort. You're learning to not ask anything unnecessary. It's good that you don't want to know." He explained firmly.

He then walked passed his student but paused by his sudden statement.

"It's not like I don't want to know. I would like to know why you can't be here today, but I know better than to ask anything that's not academically related. It troubles you, so I just decided to go with the flow…" Eren spoke.

It grew silent, and that made the new found tension in the air unwary for Eren. He nervously skipped past his teacher trying to keep calm, "Anyways, good luck with whatever you have to do."

Levi just watched as he stepped out from the library. _He cares enough to restrain himself? Tsk, what bullshit…_

**~;~**

Eren sat in his car on the phone with Mikasa. He grew a lil annoyed with her never ending questions.

"_Why? I bet he's going to go smoke cigarettes at a classy place discussing business, or to go study and leave you in the dust. Why didn't you ask him to stay? I swear Eren, if he causes you to fail, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind…" _

The brunette sighed, "You already gave him a piece of your mind. I told you, I can't ask him that. He'll blow a fuse like some crazed lunatic."

"_Follow him." _She stated bluntly.

Stunned, Eren didn't say anything.

"_Look for his car and watch where he turns. Follow from a distance. Do it, so I know what type of person that is tutoring you. If it's something so important that he'd cancel on you, then I'll keep my mouth shut until you graduate." _

"But that's considered stalking. I could get arrested Mikasa!"

"_Then don't get caught. Follow him now, and tell me what happens, okay? Bye now."_

"Wait wait wait! Mikasa!" But she had already hanged up.

_Dammit. Guess I have no choice now…_Eren sighed irritated. He glanced around; trying to find his teacher's car. It took some searching, but he soon discovered it. Levi wasn't too far off from where Eren was, but further enough so the brown haired boy wouldn't be seen.

Shortly after, his tutor pulled out of the parking lot and drove onto the main road. The brunette bit his lip in nervousness. _This is crazy, _he thought before putting his key into the ignition, _I'm not even sure how I should do this…just not get caught, okay? _He exhaled steadily before also pulling out, and getting onto the main road.

_I thought he lived the other way? _ He thought before concluding that Levi wasn't traveling home. _Where could you be going…? _He was about eight cars behind him. He wasn't sure if he would notice him, but decided that thinking about that wasn't such a good idea.

It was about an hour before there was ever an indication that his teacher was doing anything but staying on the road. Eren wasn't even sure where he was at this point. Street names were just letters and shops and small businesses where just buildings. Nothing was recognizable to him. _Dammit Mikasa, I'm going to have to use my GSP to get home now. _

Still at a distance, he _followed_ him into a peculiar parking lot.

The title of the building made his eyebrow rise, but he didn't dare step out of his car until Levi was inside.

He watched as the black haired male stepped out from his vehicle. He slammed his car door and you could almost feel the bitterness radiating off from him. _Maybe I should just go back and tell Mikasa that he had a family situation. It would be lying, but that's better than getting discovered by him and getting murdered. _Regardless of his inner thoughts, his body moved for him. He found himself not only outside of his car but also in front of the entrance. He gulped anxiously, _what am I doing? _Just as he was about to turn around and race back to his car, someone grabbed his shoulder. _Oh no oh no oh no it's Levi! I'm dead I'M GOING TO BE MURDERED RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! _Eren was frozen in place from fright.

"Hey there dollface. Never see your kind here all that often." A lady said.

Eren slowly turned around to be met by a woman with a kind face. _My kind ? Well, at least it's not Levi…_

"Were you about to leave? There's no shame in coming into a bar/restaurant. We welcome all! So come on in to _Play Time_ hun." ("Play Time" is the name of the place)

_Oh my God…why is Levi in here…? _

There wasn't much time to think before Eren was dragged inside the place by the same lady. He couldn't even protest at that point; he had too many thoughts fluttering around in his head.

"Oh shot. I didn't even ask. How old are you?" She got close to his ear and whispered the question.

"Hhh um, seventeen, but my birthday is in a few months."

"Good enough, but if anyone else ask, just say you're eighteen," her eyes were locked onto his. She was being serious. He just nodded.

"Well boy, come this way~!" She grabbed him and pulled him toward a different part of the place. Eren wasn't even observing his surroundings. Everything was a little hard to digest. He even forgot about Levi for a short while.

Eventually, they were in a restaurant like environment. Everyone that was seated was a female, and all their eyes were locked on him. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable, but he tried to ignore that._ Oh god, they probably think I'm a homosexual…better for them to assume that..._ Eren placed his hands over his face, trying to find some peace in his own head. _I should just leave…_

"So, what brings a young man like yourself here?" The lady from before asked.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't know her name. "Wait, why did drag me in here? Who are you? What gives you the right to such a thing to a minor? You could get arrested for this." Eren was for some reason growing irritated.

Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "I deeply apologize. I didn't mean to come off so _creepy. _You just looked a little pale, so I thought you might want some water in the quietest place in this establishment. I come off a little strong," she smiled nervously, "I'm Carol, the owner of this bar/restaurant. But a boy is unusual here, since all who waiter here are men, and women are the primary consumer. But power to—"

"I'm not gay, I was—nevermind. I need to leave." That's when Eren realized a glass of ice water in front of him, with the ice almost melted.

"You haven't touched the water I got for you. Are you okay?" She looked generally concerned.

He sighed "I'm just a little stressed out," he looked up at her, "So, is this like entertainment for women, but not a strip club?"

"It is. Never thought it would be so successful," she smiled "enough of that, drink your water, you still look a bit pale."

Eren looked down at the glass, he smirked. He picked it up and took one huge gulp.

"Are you hungry? I'll pay," Carol offered with a cunning facial expression.

Before he could respond, she called out to one of the waiters, "Yo Corporal, get me and my friend some fries~!"

The brown haired teen wasn't sure who exactly she was talking to, since whoever he was, was so far from them. He soon lost interest, and started to sip his glass. Whatever took place, or whatever response there was, he stopped listening. _I feel so exhausted. _

He had his head facing down. It wasn't until there was a repetition of Carol's voice, when he looked up from the table.

"Corporal? Why are you standing there? Are you alright?" She looked at him both carefully and gently.

Eren meet terrified eyes of a familiar face.

Levis' eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: A Promise

**My Kiyoko**

**Chapter 4: **A Promise

His gray eyes were so shaken by fear that his hands started to tremble. Eren stared in complete shock; his lips quivered as if he was about to say something, but he wasn't sure what to even say. Carol kept glancing from the two, also unsure on what to exclaim. The whole moment of exchanging looks felt like a century until Levi bolted. Eren's body was frozen in place.

_..What…?_

"I've never seen him like that ever…" The women started softly. She glanced over at Eren swiftly, "Do you know him?" Carol gave a very stern look; she was serious.

"Uh..hh…" the boy stumbled with letters; he cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Yes, I do…"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "that's why…" she exhaled heavily before she leaned in closer to his face, "no one really knows him except me. He wanted to keep this a secret from everyone he knew. That's why it's so far away from your town."

Eren just sat there, dumbfounded.

"Don't just sit there, go after him! He probably ran off to the parking lot."

He shook his head, "why should I?" _I mean it's a shock nonetheless, but why do I have to go? He's a strong dude; he can handle something like this. _He thought as he stared at Carol.

She sighed, "I probably shouldn't say this, but he may look stern, but he's actually quite fragile. Therefore this situation is going to have a bad result."

Eren cocked his head to side and raised is eyebrows curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

She looked right into his eyes. "Please, Eren."

Without another word, he complied with her wishes and slid off the seat to pursue Levi. Even though he didn't want to, the look in Carols' eyes convinced him otherwise. He really didn't care for his tutor or his attitude, but the more he thought about it, the more he remembered the startled look in his eyes. Levi looked like he saw someone getting murdered.

The brunette inhaled and exhaled deeply before he walked towards the exit. _He must have ran outside, it's the only logical place to go to in a panicked situation._

Ignoring the giggles from the girls around him, he pushed the exit door with his arm. He was right. He did run outside. Eren just stared from the distance; he didn't know how to approach him. He began to walk towards him, not knowing what to say or what to expect.

He didn't have to.

Levi heard footsteps behind him and swiftly turned around to meet eyes with a now startled Eren. The raven haired male looked enraged at that point. He angrily stumbled towards his student and gripped the collar of his shirt tightly.

He gritted his teeth, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Eren was getting frantic at that point. He waved his hands in front of his face saying "wait, wait, wait let me explain!" But he didn't get the chance.

"Were you stalking me? There is no way in hell that you could find this place, huh? HUH? Am I right? Speak up or I promise you, I'll fucking kill you," He spat, shaking in rage.

His mouth quivered but he didn't know what to say, but somehow he started breathing easily. "Please, calm down—" saying those two words was the worst thing he could say.

"Calm down? How can I be fucking calm? You have no idea what is at stake right now. So don't you fucking tell me to calm the fuck down!" He tightened his grip on the shirt.

"Okay, bad choice of words, but um, uhhh uhhh, god, um—" He struggled to find words until a familiar ringtone rang through the heavy atmosphere.

_Oh this is bad, very bad! It has to be Mikasa. _He thought worriedly.

He let it ring until Levi demanded Eren to answer it. He released his grip and took a step back, "make it quick, brat." He folded his arms across his bare chest.

_I never realized that Levi's attire was him being almost naked. _Eren shook his head and answered his cell phone.

"Hello?" He tried acting innocent.

"_Hello? Eren, where the hell are you? _An annoyed deep female voice could be heard on the other line.

"Well, you see, um…" he began to laugh nervously. Levi looked at him with even more annoyance and rage than before.

The half-naked male mouth 'put it on speaker or I'll kill you.' Eren didn't have a choice but to comply with his demand.

There was a deep sigh, _"Nevermind that, where did Levi end up going if you could even tail him?" _The raven haired boys' eyes grew to the size of saucers.

_Crap._

"I did."

"_Oh? Is that so? Well, where did he go? Did he end up being in some illegal activity?" _

He glanced over at Levi, but he looked almost nervous. It wouldn't be so obvious if he wasn't in such close distance of him. Eren knew what he had to do.

"You overthink too much Mikasa. He's not in some gang or some illegal drug trafficking operation. He was going to go see some family out of town. This is why I'm not home yet, since I'm far out." He lied.

Levi's face relaxed a little. But his eyes still expressed his frustration.

"…_I see. I still don't like him. Regardless of the reasoning, just be home soon. I'm in the middle of cooking, so I have to let you go, but see you soon."_

"Bye." With that, she hanged up the phone.

Silence then followed.

"Why is _she _calling you?" Levi spat breaking the stillness of the situation.

_Out of all the questions you could ask. Wow._

"Why are _you_ working here?" Eren spat right back. He was embracing himself for the rage that was going to follow his attitude filled response, but instead, he just sighed heavily.

"The location is far, but it pays well. Carol is a family friend and she hired me without a second guess. The distance and hours make it so I will avoid anyone from school. Except today I was called in unexpectedly and you're here. Now, why were you following me? Because she told you to? What is she to you?" He glared over at him.

"Well, I guess I have no choice;" he laughed nervously, "Mikasa has been in our family as our adoptive sister after her parents died. But four years ago, my mom died and with my dad's work, means he's always away on business, so she sometimes takes the role as a big, overprotective sister." He paused so gather his thoughts, "she's a little paranoid, and it doesn't help that you're kind of an asshole. She wanted me to follow you so she could have an even bigger reason to hate you."

Levi laughed a pity laugh, "Is that so? I guess that means we'll both keep our mouths shut."

"I guess so," Eren shrugged, "though this situation between her and I isn't much of a secret." He looked over at the shorter male to read his facial expression.

He sighed heavily.

"But I won't tell anyone this because I'm not that type of person." The taller male liked seeing his tutor frustrated. It was a different perspective.

He looked up at his student and smirked. There wasn't much lighting in the parking lot. There was only one street lamp nearby, and it flickered from time to time as if showing the world to change the damn bulb.

"You're alright Eren," Levi spoke softly during that flick of darkness.

"What?" He couldn't quite hear him.

The raven haired boy quickly became slightly discouraged by his own words and clenched his fists. "Nothing. Now that this is settled, can you leave?" He said bitterly.

Eren, now slightly confused cocked his head curiously. The words his teacher spoke then registered. He smiled and nodded. Levi looked relieved as he watched him approach his car.

Before Eren closed the driver side door, he said loudly without screaming, "You're pretty alright yourself Levi," and then shut the car door. From the distance and in his window tinted car, he couldn't see Levi's facial expression.

_He might be an asshole, but at least he's not entirely insensitive. _That was his last thought before he drove off.

**~;~**

After that encounter, after school tutoring wasn't as bad as Eren had previously thought. Levi was still strict and still gave out weekly quizzes, but there was a sense of calmness in his voice. The brunette felt the suffocating air finally lift.

It seemed like the first step in the right direction.

But, where there is one secret, there is more. Levi's world was about to be broken down and exposed. What's scarier? Being alone in your worst fear, or having someone you don't trust know your worst fear?

**A/N's: I promise I'll be updating periodically. I'm getting back into writing :)**


End file.
